(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture detecting devices and more particularly to devices for measuring the amount and length of axial penetration of sea water in underwater transmission cables.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater connection of transmission cables invariably leads to axial penetration of water. In the past, underwater transmission cables such as submarine antennae were dissected in order to ascertain the extent of the axial penetration within the cables. This procedure, though accurately determining water migration, renders antennae useless for further service. In many instances, the electrical and mechanical behavior of cables is not seriously compromised even though there is a marginal level of water intrusion. Thus many cables, which are otherwise serviceable, have been rendered unusable by the prior art method of determining salt water intrusion.